Someone like you
by jjpressley
Summary: AHstory.Sookie is a famous singer. Eric is a bar owner and when a new girl comes into apply for a job, he is reminded of his first Love, the very famous Sookie Stackhouse. My first FANFIC.Rated Mfor language and a few lemons. Still new on writing those.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: This is my first fanfic. Please be gentle, but please review, so I know whether to attempt writing more. It is AH. I just couldn't get it out of my Head.I know the timelines and stuff are probably off. but gimmie a break. It's my first one.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or songs. All of the good stuff is owned and created by those who I am not worthy of.  
>_<p>

EPOV

"Hey Eric!" I heard Arlene yelling at me in her screeching voice, geez that woman's voice is annoying. I look up to make an annoyed face at her. Ha! Nobody scowls like Eric Northman! I am Viking, see me scowl!

"Yeah Arelene! What is it?" I try to screech back at her and sound as equally annoying.

"Some girl is here, asking bout a job. You want me to send her away?" Who does Arelene Fowler think she is to decide who get a job here or not. She knows I'm looking for new dishwasher. The chick looking for a job must be better looking than Arlene. She hates it when I hire women prettier her. (which is pretty much everyone. Hell! Even Lafayette is prettier than she is. Don't get me wrong, I am sure Arelene was a beauty queen, back in her time. Now she just looks... wore out. And she knows it too). I decide who gets a job around here. I bought this bar from Sam Merlotte 3 years ago. Guess she needs a reminder of who signs the paychecks around here.

"Now Arlene," I say in the most athoritive voice I have,"Could you please tell me what the sign on the door says?"

"Eric J. Northman, Bar Owner and Manager!" she says, clearly pissed.

"Good, Now that we are clear on who is the boss around hear, you can send the girl in and then get back to YOUR job." I say sarcastically.

Arlene turned around to leave and a about a minute later, the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen comes into my office, and I am in complete shock. She looks almost identical to Sookie Stackhouse. Long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, big blue eyes and wearing the same "I'm Beautiful and I know it" smile, Sookie Stackhouse used to have. She looks so much like Sookie, all I can do is stare at her for a moment and try and figure out who she could be. She's taller than Sookie for sure. This has to be the tallest teenage girl I have ever seen in person, next to my sister pam that is. Sookie was about 5'6, this girl is at least 5'9. Her nose is different than Sookie's nose, more defined, like mine. Her face is longer than Sookie's, Sookie always had one of those round faces with the cute chubby cheeks.

OMG! Listen to myself! Still thinking about Sookie Stackhouse like a lovesick teenager. The girl notices me staring at her, clearly making her feel uncomfortable. "ummmhmmm" I clear my throat.

" I'm so sorrry miss, I know you caught me staring at you, but it's just that, well, you look like someone I used to know. Anyways, I am sorry to seem so rude. What can I do for you? Arlene said you were looking for a job." I say as apologetically as I can.

"Yeah, I am looking for a part time job. I just moved here to live with my cousin. I will be getting my drivers license soon and my cousin said she would match me dollar for dollar if I get a job to help pay for me to buy a new car." she states nervously.

"Well tell me about yourself, I can't really hire a total stanger now can I. Do you have any experience? and what exactly is your name?" I ask her. Really, I don't know if I could see this kid everyday, she looks so much like Sookie it is making my heart hurt thinking about her. I don't know if I could look at her all the time only to be reminded of my first and only love. If I hire her it will only be part-time and never when I have to work.

"Well I don't exactly have any experience, I'm only 15, but my uncle told me that the owner of this place, which I am assuming is you, was a very nice man and will give everyone a chance to prove them selves." she tells me and seems to be apologising for lack of experience. I wonder who her uncle is. She seems very well mannered to be related to any of the wild rednecks around here.

"And who exactly is your uncle?"

"O, I am so sorry. My uncle's name is Lafayette, I believe he is your head chef or cook, whatever you call them out here in the boonies." She states as I am staring at her surprisingly."He's not my real uncle of course, he is just my cousins good friend and I have always called him an uncle. My name is Adele by the way, Adele Delahoussaye, pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman." she tells me as she is giving me one of the strongest handshakes I have ever received. Strong handshake, must mean she is confident. I like confidence in a person. Delahoussaye, that sounds familiar. Can't put my finger on it though.

"Well Adele, please call me Eric. Lafayette is right, I am a nice man and willing to give anyone a chance. But the problem is you are only 15 and I can't legally hire you until you are 16. Now I take it you will be 16 soon so here is what I can do for you, If you have your mother or father come down here and sign a wavier, I can hire you as a dishwasher and pay you under the table until you turn 16."I let her know. I wouldn't normally do that for any other 15 yr old kid, but something about this kid is screaming at me to help her out.

"Well Eric, I don't have a daddy, never have, and my mama just past away. That is why I am living here with my cousin. My cousin is my legal guardian now. Would it be okay if she came down to sign the papers?" she asks nervously. First job jitters, aahhh, to be young again.

"Of course, that would be perfectly acceptable. I am leaving work shortly but I will be back tomorrow. Have your cousin stop by tomorrow between 2-5pm, that's our slow hours, we can get you started training as soon as she signs the papers." I let her know grinning at her. I am grinning at her because she is smiling the most adorable smile, from ear to ear. I thought only Sookie Stackhouse could smile that big.

"OMG! Thank you so much Eric! I can't wait! I will make sure she is here right at 2. And please call me Addie, everyone does. The only time I hear Adele is when Sookie gets mad.'Adele Catherine Delahoussaye!' she will scream at me when I am in trouble. Please just call me Addie, otherwise I may always think you are out to ground me." she tells while cackling her head off. Awww, she even has Sookie's cackle. Sookie! Did she say Sookie? She did she said "The only time I hear Adele is when Sookie gets mad" That is what she said right? OMG am I going crazy? O shit! she is leaving, I need to get her to clarify before she leaves.

"Did you say Sookie? I am sorry I must be hearing things, there ain't but one Sookie and she is living it up in Hollywood. I just must have misunderstood you." I ask her.

"Nope, you didn't misunderstand. Sookie, the one and only, Sookie Stackhouse, is my guardian. When my mom died, Sookie's aunt Linda, Sookie decided that we should move back here so she can raise me "proper". She didn't want me growing up in L.A. She said it was too much violence and drugs and stuff for me to live there with her. So she fixed up her gran's old house and we moved back about a week ago. She said she was ready to retire anyways, maybe just stick to song writing, instead of singing and touring an all. She said she wrote all her best songs right here in this town, so she is just gonna be a backwoods hillbilly songwriter now. No more glitz and glam popstar for miss Sookie Stackhouse. Now that she is raising me she wouldn't want to expose me to a life of fame and fortune. HAHA! I might actually get to have fun then! Nope, she wants me raised the old fashion way, away from civilization and paparazzi, and she said you don't get no further away from civilization than Bon Temps, ! is it okay if she comes here tomorrow, she is pretty famous, I wouldn't want her to have your bar in an uproar, having customers asking for autographs and pictures. I didn't even think about that!" She seems to be very annoyed with Sookie's fame.

"Adele, I'm sorry, Addie, I am sure that she will be fine coming here. Most people here already know her. We just haven't seen her since your namesake passed away about 16 or 17 years ago. I for one, am looking forward to seeing her. I used to know her pretty well. Anyways, please don't worry about making a scene, if for some reason, her presence here causes a riot, we can just bring our meeting to this office. So you should not worry. I will see you tomorrow and we can start training you as soon as Sookie signs the papers saying you can work. all right." I assure her all will be fine. I am ready for her to leave and come back tomorrow with my Sookie. MY SOOKIE? O crap! I still want her just has badly now, at 33 than I did when I was 17.

"Okay Eric, see ya tomorrow." She turns around and leave me sitting in my office chair with alot on my mind.

No wonder Addie looks so much like Sookie, it's her little cousin. Her Aunt Linda must have got knocked up by a giant not too long after Gran died. So Linda named Addie after Gran, and did she say her middle name was Catherine, I guess that is just a coincidence that my mother's name was Catherine.

Sitting alone in my office, thinking of Sookie, I recall the words to the song Sookie sold to the group Lyrics couldn't have been written by anyone else. They were some of the exact same words I had said to Sookie the night before she was leaving for New Orleans to live with her aunt Linda.

**16 years earlier**

"Sing to me Lover." I always loved to hear Sookie could sing anything, original songs that she had written or our favorite songs written by our favorite singers. She could sing any song in the world and make me weak in the knees.

"Lover? Just when exactly did I become 'Lover'?"

"Tonight. Tonight you became Lover. My Lover. Please, sing for me." I tell her. She was leaving tomorrow to go live with her aunt Linda in New Orleans. She wanted to stay with me, but she was only 15 and didn't really have a choice. And even though we had made plans for me to move to New Orleans as soon as I could afford, or for her to come back here when she turned 18, I couldn't help but feel like this may be our last night together. I know she felt that way too and that is why she decided that tonight we should have sex for the first time.

I was 17 and a bit more experienced sexually than Sookie, she was only 15, I tried not to love her, and then when I knew I loved her, I tried to get her to wait to she was a little older till we had sex together for the first time, her first time period. I loved her so much, I just wanted her to be sure, and tonight, she was sure. She slipped her aunt Linda a sleeping pill and then snuck out to meet me for what could possibly be our last night together.( It was certainly gonna be the last time we saw each other for a long while, with her moving to New Orleans. It was a good 4 hour drive from Bon Temps, so we both knew that we would see each other rarely.) She was so beautiful, I couldn't resist her anymore. So we spread a blanket out on the bank of the lake, and even though we were just 15 and 17,( her no experience, me very little experience) we made love. And it felt so right. I could tell from her moans that is was good for her too. So after we did it, we stayed on the blanket all night watching the stars, listening to the crickets, and talking and holding each other.

"Okay, Lover, what pray tell, shall I sing for you?" she asks me with an english accent.

"No, No, No...YOU are Lover. You may call me...ummm... Master...Or perhaps God, you were calling me God earlier and I quite enjoyed it. Yes, God of Love and Sex will do." I reply in my most seductive voice I could imagine. She is cackling so hard she is convulsing at this point. "Lover, I love the way you laugh...or cackle. That is what it is. It is a cackle. But I love it none the less and I am going to miss it." O no. Now she is crying."Please don't cry Lover. Sing for me. Don't shhh." I tell her and hold her to me as tightly as possible without squishing her. She begins to sing the song she always picks to sing to me.

_"__**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath." <strong>_she slowly and nervously sings...I kiss her gently and then she begins to sing a little more calmly_.  
><em>

_"__**And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth." <strong>_she sounds like an angel. I kiss her again, this time a little roughly, and she sings the next lines very loudly and full of confidence.

_"__**Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."**_before she can even start the chorus I am attacking her lips and neck like some sort of wild animal. Licking and sucking, I began to massage her slit, still wet from our previous love making.

"oh Eric, Please...I want you again so much. Please, I want you inside of me now." she says so seductively and with so much want in her voice.

"O Lover I want you too." I assure and a keep thrusting my middle finger inside of her, and rubbing her little bundle of nerves with my thumb. "Shit! Sookie, we already used the only condom I brought. I never imagined you would want to do it twice."

"I don't care" she tells me between kisses, as she begins to stroke my severely throbbing member. "You can pull out of me when the time comes, but I need to feel your cock inside me, now!" She is begging me as she pushes me onto my back and slowly begins to swallow my cock with her tight pussy, until she can go no further, and I am fully inside of her. I had no power over her. She was holding me and my cock hostage with that sweet little pussy of hers. She rode me slowly up and down, then she found her perfect rythym and began riding me faster and faster. As soon as I looked into her eyes and heard her cry out " OH GOD ERIC! YES YES! HARDER!" I was gonner. I could feel her orgasm milking me of my own.

"O fuck Sookie! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come inside you. Fuck, it just felt so good." I was half sorry and the other half of me didn't give a Fuck. She was spectacular. I would not have traded that feeling for anything in the world.

"It's okay Eric. I'll be fine. We'll not ruin this perfect moment by worring about something that is most likely not to happen. I love you too much to let you worry over something that is highly unlikely. Okay?" she reassures me.

"Okay Lover, You're right, Let's stay here a little while, hold each other tight. And talk about our future. So, how long exactly is it until you turn 18, by that time I'll be 20 and surely I will have my own place by then, and you can come live with me." I am counting the minutes until she turns 18, but when I look at she doesn't seem happy about this.

"Eric, I love you so much, more than I thought possible at 15, and I know you feel the same about me, but I don't want to come back to Bon Temps. I want to go somewhere and try to make it being a singer or songwriter. I can't give up that dream until I have at least tried to make it. I don't want to have any regrets Eric. When I graduate I'm gonna move to Nashville, give music a shot. If it doesn't work then IDK. But I know I am NOT coming back to Bon Temps before I have tried. Will you come with me?"she asked me looking so full of hope and happiness.

"Sookie...I don't know if I can. It's not that I don't want to, it's just, I have to help take care of Pam. I love my mother, but she can't pay the bills and send Pam to college. The whole reason I took that job with the road crew was so I could help her out with bills. I helped with bills last month and we still can barely afford to keep the lights on. IDK Sookie. I think that's a bridge we will have to cross when we get there." i let her know that I love her but I still have obligations.

"Okay Eric, I understand. Let's just stay here and hold each other a little while longer. Aunt Linda wants to leave by noon tomorrow."she looked like the saddest person to ever walk the earth when she reminded herself of that. She laid with her head on my chest, I could tell from her breathing she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Sookie" I whispered to her."Sookie."

"Eric! Just go to sleep yourself!" she does not like someone to come between her and her sleep.

"Sookie, did you know you smile while you're sleeping?" i say while laughing to myself. "Come on Sookie. I don't wanna close my eyes, caused I'd miss you Lover. And I don't wanna miss another moment with you." She jerked herself awake suddenly and was grinning from ear to ear. "What is it Lover? Why are you smiling?"

"Because Eric, you just inspired me to write a song. Quick. Gimmie a pen and something to write on. I don't wanna forget . It is gonna be the one that makes me famous!" she screamed happily. So I ran to my truck grabbed a pen and an old napkin and she wrote down her song. That I inspired.

Sookie left for New Orleans the day after that, then a month later my mom lost her job. The economy was so bad the only other job she could find wasn't paying her near as much as her old job. So I took I took a second job working nights as a cook at Merlotte's. I knew I was gonna have to help out Mom and Pam, at least until Pam left for college. And that meant I would never be able to go to Nashville with Sookie. At least not in the Next 5 or 6 years, and I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her wait on me that long. She shouldn't have to put her dreams on hold to wait for me to be available to her. If I wasn't sure she would make it in the music business, I would have been selfish and asked her to wait for me. The problem was, she was good, and I knew it. I knew she could make it with very little effort. So I knew what I had to do. Sookie was coming down the next weekend to get some more of her things and told me she really needed to see me also. When she showed up I told her we shouldn't be together, she tried to tell me it would all be fine that waiting for me 1 or 2 more years wouldn't make a difference. But I knew it would, So I told her I couldn't wait for her while she was in New Orleans. I missed her too much and I was tired of being lonely. That I needed to have someone who could actually be with me and not 4 hrs away. I told her, I was already tired of waiting on her and I wanted to see other people. Which was a lie. I loved her, I would have waited for her forever, but I couldn't justify her setting her dreams aside while she waited on me. So she left. And I didn't see her again until after her high school graduation about 2 1/2 years later.

I knew Sookie's brother Jason would tell her about Dawn. He was so pissed when he found out I had been seeing Dawn. But Dawn was easy, and I was lonely. So I started seeing her, well, I guess our relationship would be better described as fuck buddies. But a couple of months after we started fucking, Dawn told me she was pregnant. So I did the honorable thing and married her. About a week after me and Dawn got married I was working nights at Merlottes and I went to take the trash out back to the dumpster, that is when I saw her, Sookie Stackhouse, looking more like a woman than I could have imagined. She was Sitting at the table everybody used for smoke breaks. My heart felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest and run over and grab her and drag her back to my cave and keep her with me forever. But my brain was reminding me of my pregnant wife who was waiting tables, at the same restaurant I worked at, at that very moment Dawn could show up, and she probably would.

"So...it's true? You married Dawn Greene?" She asked me nervously. I have never known Sookie to be so nervous, or was she sad. IDK. But she looked very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here Sookie? Shouldn't you be in Nashville by now." I mention Nashvile with a sarcastic tone but never answer her question.

"Actually, I am leaving for L.A. in the morning. I was passing through to tell Jason goodbye. I sold a song." She tells me but doesn't really seem to want to tell me more."I sold a song I wrote to Aerosmith! Can you believe it? They recorded it last month so it should be coming out soon. Anyways, I won this songwriter contest I entered and they loved the song so much, they asked me for more. So I am going to L.A. to work with Aerosmith."her face was so bright and happy as she was telling me her news even her eyes were smiling.

"That's great Sookie! I always knew you would make it. You were too good not too." I tell her. and I am really as excited for her as she is for herself. I am looking at her and I know she knows I still love her. But damn it! ughhh! I could be going with her if I hadn't been so stupid! Remember your pregnant wife Eric? You are suppose to love her. Not your teenage sweetheart. Teenage love isn't real love. Right? Sookie spoke at the moment I was contemplating leaving my wife and following her like a lovesick puppy across the country.

"Do you love her Eric?" she ask me. She really wanted to know. Why did she want to know? Does she still love me? Does she want me to go with her still? God, I wish I could. But I have obligations and responsibilities. Fuck! Fuck my life! Uggghh!

"How do you know if you really love a woman Sookie? She is pregnant with my child, I am obligated to her." She doesn't look surprised with my answer.

"Your right Eric. I thought you loved me once upon a time, but I guess I was just...15. All 15 yrold girls want to believe in Fairy Tale love and it's just not realistic is it. All love really is...is obligation I guess." She looked down at the ground and kick the dirt,"I gotta go Eric, I have an early flight. Congratulations on your... obligations." Then she turned around and left. Off to her fabulous new life without me and it's all my fault.

I heard the open at that moment and Dawn came out looking as pissed as I have ever seen a woman. Fuck, was she standing there the whole time?

"Dawn, I didn't see you there." I tell her nervously.

"Well I guess you didn't, did you. Otherwise I might not have heard about what I am to you! A fucking obligation! You know what, fuck this! I don't get attached to men and I certainly ain't gonna be nobodies obligation! Hell, this obligation I'm pregnant with probably ain't even yours anyways!" WHAT DID SHE SAY? "That's right! you heard me Eric Northman. The baby is NOT yours. We always used a rubber, that means it is probably Jason's" OMG! This bitch conned me into marrying her because she knew Jason Stackhouse wouldn't.

I am not sure what to do or say. I am stunned. First she's pregnant, then I marry her, then Sookie show's up, and now I am most likely not the father of Dawn's baby, and I married her for no reason at all."Dawn, I am moving back to my mother's. We can get an anulment and when the baby is born we will have a DNA test done. I cannot be around you right now. I can't believe you would omit the fact that I may not be the babies father, nevermind the fact that you were obviously still fucking Jason Stackhouse!"

So I left Merlotte's that night without even clocking out. I went home and explained what happen to my mom and Pam and took off work for the week to re-evaluate my life. After being home for 4 days Pam was starting to get on my nerves with her constant talking about useless shit. She was a junior in HS this year and kept wanting to know my opinion on every topic high school related, she just wouldn't shut up.

"Pamela! Shut the fuck up! I can't think with you constantly yammering on about useless bullshit!" I went to my room slammed the door and turned up my stereo as loud as I could. That's when I heard it.

"This is DJ Shady with KFXY radio, and I am here with the legendary band Aerosmith, and they are here to tell us about the brand new song we are about to debut. Please, Steven Tyler, tell us about it" OMG! are they talking about the song Sookie wrote. It's gotta be.

"Well DJ shady, we had decided to start a new album, we had most of it written, but we were stuck with writing a really good Power ballad. Ya know, a really powerful love song. So we decided to host an 'I write love songs' contest. The winning song would be our first single on our new album. We had thousands of songs to pick through but when we came across this one song inparticular, we knew that it was it. It is gonna be epic, I promise. Everyone is gonna love it. It was so good we got in touch with the writer to see if she had written anything else. She has written so much wonderful music,, and then we learn that not only does she write but she can sing. So we are producing her first album and she is gonna be the singer/songerwriter for the entire album. She is truely amazing, and sweet. She is the sweetest little southern girl I have ever met. Anyways, she is here with us today. DJ Shady, you can do her first interview as soon as we get our new song aired. So let me introduce the song:All right America debuting our new single written by a lovely up and coming artist, miss Sookie Stackhouse, and sang by your favorite rock band in the world here it is, it's called '**I don't wanna miss a thing' **" Steven fucking Tyler says. OMG! Sookie is gonna be famous! I always knew she could do it, but dang, that is still just too surreal. I can't wait to hear it. and then it starts. And I can't even hear Steven Tyler singing...I just keep imagining that Sookie is still right beside me Singing to me like she always used to...

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<strong>_

**_Don't want to close my eyes_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'd miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause even when I dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**

**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_**  
><strong><em>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I kiss your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And thank God we're together<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<em>**  
><strong><em>Forever and ever<em>**

**_I don't want to close my eyes_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'd miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause even when I dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**

**_I don't want to miss one smile_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to miss one kiss<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Right here with you, just like this<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to hold you close<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your heart so close to mine<em>**  
><strong><em>And just stay here in this moment<em>**  
><strong><em>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<em>**

**_I don't want to close my eyes_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'd miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause even when I dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**

**_I Don't want to close my eyes_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'd miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause even when I dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**

**_Don't want to close my eyes_**  
><strong><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want to miss a thing<em>**

As the song ends, the DJ comes back on "Okay boys and girls out there in radio land, DJ Shady here with aerosmith and the soon to be famous miss Sookie Stackhouse. So Sookie, those were some pretty incredible lyrics. What inspired that song?"

"Well, DJ Shady, the same thing that inspires all great songs. LOVE. It was pure and innocent 'first love' kinda love."she said 'first love' like it wasn't a real thing.

"Well miss Sookie, care to elaborate on what happened to that 'first love' love?" he asked. Yes, Sookie please tell the whole world what happened between us.

"The same thing that happens to all first loves DJ. We grew up, and grew apart, but it was an awesome and inspiring adventure. And actually my debut album that will be out in about 6 months, is dedicated to that first love. The entire album, he inspired every heartfelt lyric.I really need to thank him and aerosmith over here. Without those guys, this woudn't be possible. So thanks aerosmith, and thanks first love. Thanks for having me, DJ." she sounds honest in her appreciation.

I notice I am not really breathing, so I take a deep breathe and release. Wow! I know that is the song she wrote the night we first made love. Even if she hadn't said it, I would hav known. The song that I inspired, hell, I actually said some of the words to her. Maybe our relationship wasn't a total disappointment to her. She just said I inspired the whole album that is gonna make her famous. I decide in that moment that I am going to make something of myself, somehow. I want to be worthy of Sookie Stackhouse. She will come back to Bon Temps sooner or later, and when she does. I'm gonna be here waiting for her. And I will get her back, and show her how much she means to me.

So I spent the next 6 months working my ass off, saving every penny possible. I didn't know what I was gonna do, but I knew I would need money to do it. I was driving home from work one day listening to a random radio station when I heard the DJ mention Sookie's name, so I turned up the volume "Here it is, the new hit single by Sookie Stackhouse, It is our most requested song of the day and soon to be week, here it is, Sookie Stackhouse singing 'someone like you':

_**"I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>_

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**  
><strong><em>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**  
><strong><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>**  
><strong><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>**  
><strong><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
><strong><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember you said,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah<em>**

**_You'd know how the time flies_**  
><strong><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>**  
><strong><em>We were born and raised<em>**  
><strong><em>In a summer haze<em>**  
><strong><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**  
><strong><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>**  
><strong><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
><strong><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember you said,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah<em>**

**_Nothing compares_**  
><strong><em>No worries or cares<em>**  
><strong><em>Regrets and mistakes<em>**  
><strong><em>They are memories made.<em>**  
><strong><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
><strong><em>I wish nothing but the best for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember you said,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>**

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**  
><strong><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't forget me, I begged<em>**  
><strong><em>I remember you said,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>**

"Wow! What a haunting and soulful song. That was 'someone like you' by the new young artist Sookie Stackhouse. Guys I just heard that Sookie Stackhouse will be Starting her first tour next month. They anticipate that she is just gonna blow up the radio waves and be the next big thing. So she will be kicking off the first part of the tour for her debut album, in New Orleans. Thats right Tickets will be on sale next friday. I suggest you get in line, cause i would be willing to bet they go fast." The DJ announces.

As the DJ goes on about how successful Sookie is gonna be, I can't help but to think about her song, the one she wrote about me. She said in that radio interview 6 months ago that the whole album was dedicated to me. OMG! There is a whole album of songs written about me. I gotta find that album. I pull into the house and quickly log on to itunes. AHA! Sookie's album. Wow! She looks so lonely on the album cover, but beautiful at the same time. I Download the whole album and begin to listen to the beautiful voice sing lyrics that our love inspired.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! thank you guys so much for the reviews and story alerts! I was so excited! Sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter, it's just, I have NO IDEA where exactly this story is going. Again, I know the time lines and other things are probably off, just forgive me please.**

**And as they always say...**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Or the songs. Just borrowing them. **

EPOV-Present Day

As I finally came back from my trip down memory lane, I had decided one thing for certain. I still loved Sookie Stackhouse as much today as I did then. I knew then that letting her go was the worst decision I would ever make, and it was still the worst. I had convinced myself that we were just silly teenagers, and we would get over it as soon as it was over. Here I was, 16 years later, not over it. I know what I have to do, I am gonna get Sookie back, and there is no time like the present. So I grabbed my jacket and keys, I let Arlene know to tell Terry to close up, and I made my way to Sookie's old family farm.

SPOV

I was up in my studio when I heard the front door slam, must be Addie coming back home. Home. It felt so good being back home, I knew it was gonna be great for Addie too. She was doing well considering aunt Linda hadn't been gone too long. Of course, aunt Linda was sick for so long, it was probably a relief to not have to see her suffer from the cancer anymore.

"Addie! Is that you? I'm up in the studio!" I yelled to let her know I was home. I heard her coming up the stairs into the attic/studio. I had half the attic remodeled into a recording studio so I could work from home.

"Hey Sook! I just got back from that restaurant Lafayette works at. I spoke to the manger about working there part-time, and he said he would hire me if you would come down and fill out a work release form, since I'm under age." Well she sounded really excited for someone who was about to give up there free time to work a minimum wage job.

"That's nice Addie. So are you looking forward to breaking a sweat to earn a dollar?" seriously, who is that happy about having to go to work at her age?

"Well, I'm not really excited about the work...or the pay. But my new boss is SO HOTT! Seriously hott, Kid rock probably wrote the "SO HOTT" song about him. So, not looking foward to the work, but definitely looking foward to working with Mr. Sexy! HAHA!" She was actually swooning.

Was she joking, Sam Merlotte, hott enough to get a 15 yr old girl excited about working. What is wrong with her. I admit, Sam wasn't bad looking, but "SO HOTT" he was not.

"Really, Adele, you are too young to think of some one his age that way. And HOTT, are you kidding me. He's not that good looking. Sure, the lumberjack look may do it for some women, but I just never thought you would be one of them. You always seem to be more attracted to the pretty boys." I laughed out,"So funny, you think the manager of Merlotte's is THAT hott. Oh my word girl, you are tripping me out." I couldn't help but laugh."And by the way, Kid Rock wrote 'SO HOTT' about me while we were touring together." He may have wrote it after I had did a little drunken belly dance trying to do my best Shakira impersonation, but she didn't need to know that. I was "SO HOTT" hott, not Sam Merlotte! haha!

"Lumberjack? No Sookie, I see him as more of a 'Big BadAss Viking'. Yes, definitely a 'Sword wielding, plundering, pillaging, BadAss Viking'!" Oh my God! Is she fucking kidding me?

"Are you fucking kidding me! Addie, I know that we decided we were gonna be friends, but you can't say things like that to me. I am still your biological mother! And I don't want to here about you Viking fantasies!" Seriously, I had my own Viking fantasy and I would like to keep it. Now every time I picture my Viking I'm gonna see Sam Merlotte. "Seriously Addie, Sam Merlotte is no Viking, he owns more flannel shirts than Paul Bunyan!" Viking my ass! Sam was definitely a more of a lumberjack.

"Who is Sam? The guys I talk to was named Eric. The sign on his office door said 'Eric J. Northman, Barowner and Manager. I don't know who this Sam is...but Eric J. Northman is a blonde God." oh shit! The manager is Eric, not Sam. What am I going to do? I have to tell her. She can't go around imaging Eric as a Viking God. SHIT! Okay, calm down Sookie, we decided we were gonna be friends, friends talk to each other and understand each other. Just be cool, calm, and collected. Oh shit, she sees me panicing.

"ERIC IS YOUR FATHER!" I just blurted it out. Way to go! I know I am never gonna win any sort of 'mother of the year' award, but GEEZ! I could have at least said that better.

"WHAT!" okay I'm hyperventilating now,"Sookie, Calm down. Explain. I swear I thought you just said that Eric was my father." Okay, breathe, I can do this, I have rehearsed this speech in my head a thousand times. O crap! I would rather stare down I stadium of 20,000 than have to explain this to her. I had already screwed her up enough. Well, time to bite the bullet. Go big or Go home.

"Addie, look, I know that you don't really like to talk about it too much, but the fact is, you were adopted. I got pregnant with you really young, aunt Linda was more than happy to adopt you as her own. I know you resent alot of things about me, more specially since aunt Linda died, but I am still biologically your mother. You have known about this since you were 12 and aunt Linda got sick. Didn't you ever wonder about who your father was?" surely she had.

"yeah Sook, I always wondered, but I just assumed he didn't want me, so he was therefore not worth my time or thoughts." she paused, I could tell she was deep in thought, then she squished up her face and looked pissed." Oh crap Sookie! I am gonna have to quit a job i haven't even started yet, just because my Hott Dad is a complete Asshole! He never wanted me, why would he want to have me around working for him." Oh no! She thinks he didn't want her. I always explained to her that I loved her and wanted what was best for her, she just spent the last 3 years thinking her father never even wanted her. Okay, I am prepared for this, told her in my head a thousand time.

"ERIC NEVER KNEW ABOUT YOU!" Crap on toast, there I go just blurting things out again."What I mean is, I never got the opportunity to tell eric."

"Sookie, I am going to pretend to not be confused by all of this, but I want you to explain it all to me." Wow, Addie is being really adult about all this. Well, if she could be grown up about it, so could I.

" Okay, I will tell you everything. Please don't hate me though. I already hate myself enough for the both of us. " I took a deep and began to explain."Okay, so Eric was my boyfriend, and I loved him very much, and I thought that he loved me. Looking back, I guess it was just that teenage puppy love, but at the time, I thought he had hung the moon. Almost every love song I have written is about him, and the sweet things he used to say to me. Well, I was just 15 at the time, a couple of months shy of 16, when Gran died. Aunt Linda became my new guardian, and the night before we were leaving for New Orleans, Eric and I met up and, Ya know. Did it. We talked about how as soon as I turned 18, I would come back to Bon temps, but I had already decided I was moving to Nashville as soon as I could. I asked Eric to come with me, but he said that he had to stick around for a while to help his mom out with his sister. So we didn't know exactly how long that could take. But I was willing to wait. We were gonna write each other and talk on the phone as often as possible, and we would try to see each other at least once a month or so. I had already talk to aunt Linda and she said I could use her car to come down and stay with Jason one weekend a month, after I got my license. "

"So, after about 3 weeks of being in New Orleans with aunt Linda I started to get sick. I couldn't keep anything down, so aunt Linda took me to the dr. That's when I discovered i was pregnant with you. I was only 15, and I had my whole future planned out, so I was really not sure how to feel about having a baby. But I knew I couldn't have an abortion, not that I'm against them, it just wasn't for me. Aunt Linda sat me down and told me that if I wanted to keep you, that she would help me get emancipated and I could live here in gran's house. With the social security and life insurance benefits I got every month, I would have plenty to pay the bills and taxes on the house. So I decided right then that I would keep you, I would tell Eric, we would get married and be a proper family. Just like that. Even though we were young, we were in love and we could make it work.

So aunt Linda drove me down the next weekend after I found out, so I could tell Eric. Only when I saw Eric, he broke my heart. I was going to tell him that aunt Linda said I could move back here, and that I was pregnant. But I was so devasted that he could say that he didn't want to be with me, that I just left. Jason, told me that Eric's family was having a hard time, because his mom had lost her job and he was working 2 jobs and was probably just stressed out about all his responsibilities. But I loved him enough that I didn't want to add to his responsibilities, and I knew I couldn't take care of you on my own, so aunt Linda said she would adopt you, that way I could still keep you close to me. I knew she would love you and raise you right, so I agreed. 8 months later, you were born, beautiful, 9lbs 4oz of pure joy. "

"I only saw Eric one other time after that, Jason called me mad, apparently Eric had married Jason's regular fling after getting her pregnant. I went there before I left for L.A. to see if it was true. I wanted to tell him about you then, but he started going off about his obligations and responsibilities, and I knew that I had made the right decision about letting aunt Linda adopt you. I had dreams, I was young, and I didn't want you to ever feel like I resented you. Eric had so much other stuff to worry about, you would have just been the icing on the cake. I still loved him, even then, and he was married to somone else, and she was having his baby."

"I left went to L.A. and the rest is history." She knew about my life after that, I still went to stay with her and aunt Linda often, and after I became rich and famous, I made sure they had everything. When aunt Linda got sick, we decided to tell her that she was adopted and that we both love her very much, that it didn't change the way Linda felt about her, just the fact of who had actually created her. She took it pretty well, she had always been very smart and mature.

"So Eric, my new boss is my biological father, who never knew I existed." she seemed deep in thought, "So I have a step mom and a brother or sister I don't know either."

"NO! I guess I left that part out. Jason called me a few months after I went to L.A. Eric had his marriage annuled. Turned out she wasn't sure who the father was, Jason or Eric. In the end it turned out to be neither of them. Apparently Dawn had been sleeping with my friend Tara's boyfriend, Egg's. And Egg's was a black guy. So when the baby came out bi-racial, they knew it wasn't either of their's. Jason said the baby was beautiful, just not his or Eric's. I heard Dawn and Egg's moved out of town after that. Sorry for leaving that part out. I don't know what Eric's been up to since then. Apparently buying Merlotte's... since he's gonna be your knew boss."

"Sookie, who all knows about me. That I am biologically your daughter I mean." She seemed to be accepting everything I told her, she just had some questions. This is good. We're communicating. We haven't been doing that very well since aunt Linda died.

"Well, me, you, aunt Linda...and Alcide. I told Alcide you were mine after aunt Linda got sick and we told you. I guess we had been together about 1 yr at that point." Alcide was a pretty famous country singer who I had been with for about 3 years. Until about a year ago, I broke up with him when he proposed to me. I realised I was still holding on to my memory of Eric.(Hell, it had been over 16 years since i had been with Eric and I still wrote love songs about him. pathetic, I know) I loved Alcide, but it wouldn't be fair to stay with him, while I still let part of myself love Eric. Alcide deserved all of someone's love, not parts of it.

"Does, Eric have anything to do with why you broke it off with Alcide?" Oh, she is a smarty pants isn't she. Just like Eric, always knows everything.

"What happened between Alcide and I, is none of you business young lady." I try to be motherly towards her, but I felt so bad about everything that she had gone through, that I wind up just being more of a concerned big sister."So Addie, how do you feel about all this? Are you still gonna go to work for Eric?"

"Yes, I want to get to know him. Maybe he and I can be friends. But I want you to tell him about me before I start work. Be sure and let him know that I don't need or want anything from him. I don't need a father, I've gone this long without one, I'll be fine. I just want to get to know him and see where I came from. Be his friend, like I am with you." Okay, she sounds confident in what she wants. Confidence is a good thing.

Crap on a Cracker! How was I gonna do this! It's okay, breathe, don't let her see you sweat. But the idea of even seeing Eric, let alone telling him I had his love child nearly 16 yrs ago, was starting to give me a panic attack! Oh God! I can't breathe. I began to hyperventilate and started crying loudly.

"SHIT! Sookie are you okay! Calm down! Please. Your scaring me." She seemed really concerned. How bad did I look? I know I feel like I was gonna suffocate."Shit Sookie! Somone's knocking on the door. Hold on, maybe they can help."

I Heard her yell at whoever was at the door to hold on a minute. When she came back to check on me and I seen who was with her...I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Just get too busy sometimes. But I'm not giving up on this story, so it may take me a while before updating but just stick with me please. Thank Everyone for the reviews and story alerts!**

**Again I do not own these characters or the songs that are referenced in this story. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

As I was driving down the road, toward the old Stackhouse farm, I began to remember all the things that I had read about Sookie over the last 12 or 13 years. When she first started her career I was a major Sookie stalker. Her first album was filled with songs about love, devotion, and never giving up on someone you love. Her biggest hit was her first single "Someone like you". But my favorite was one of the less popular songs called "Our Song". It kinda had a country twang to it, but it was upbeat and light-hearted, it reminded me of all the great times Sookie and I had together. That first album was very lovey dovey. She didn't really seem to stick with a certain genre. I read in an interview when someone ask her what she classified her music as and she said "I don't wanna put a label on my music! I write what I feel in the moment. Sometimes I feel soulful and other times I feel kinda 'folky'. I am not prejudice against any kind of music and don't feel the need to pick a certain style. My next album coming up does have more of an 'edgeyness' to it though. A kind of 'BadAssness' to it! It'll be coming out next month! Check it out!" I wish I had never listened to her next album.

I was a total 'stalker fangirl' for sookie for like a year after her first album came out, so I had made up my mind I would get in contact with her and at least try to be friends again. But when her second album came out, it nearly crushed me.

The interview I had read was right about her second album having a certain edgeyness to it. Almost the whole album had this alternative rock sound and her songs were not so nice. The first single to come out was called "you oughta know", and in that song she sang the lyrics on the last verse, _and everytime I scratch my nails down someone else's back, I hope ya feel it!._ When I first heard those words, I knew they were meant for me, she knew I would hear them, and she wanted me to know that she did NOT like me anymore. The whole second album came out and was full of anger or revenge. Songs like 'Picture to burn' or 'Don't Speak' but the song that hurt the most was the last song on the album. It was called 'I found a boy', the worst part of that song she sang the words "_But I found a boy who I love more Than I ever did you before ,So stand beside the river I cried, And lay yourself down. Look how you want me now that I don't need you."_

I hadn't heard anything about her dating from all my stalker work. But why would she say that if she didn't mean it. Maybe she didn't mean it. But it hurt enough to hear it on the radio, so I certainly did not want her telling me personally that she hated me. So I decided I wouldn't seek her out. If she ever wanted anything to do with me again she would find me. I would let her be happy.

It was hard but I quit all my Fan Stalking and I didn't listen to her music anymore unless it came on the radio. I did have to hear a lot of her music at work though. Lafayette made me set up karoke at the bar, but only on Thursday nights, and being that Sookie Stackhouse was the biggest thing to ever come out of Bon Temps, you can bet the locals were proud of her. So at least 1 out of 4 songs on karoke nights were Sookie's songs.

Even though I thought she may still hate me, I was still gonna go see her and tell her I care about her after all these years. Maybe after 16 years we could at least have some sort of friendship, especially since she was gonna be living in a town where I happened to own the only bar n grill. She was very likely to come in once in a while. Since her cousin was gonna work for me, we definitely needed to at least be civil.

I was pulled out of my musing as the Stackhouse place came into sight. There was a vehicle in the driveway so I assumed Sookie was home.

As I got out of the truck I could hear some sort of commotion going on, so I ran up to the door and knocked hurriedly. Addie answered and immediately started yelling in a panicy voice, waving her hands about in the air.

"Oh MY GOD! ERIC! What are you doing here? Nevermind, you have to come to the studio help! Sookie is having some sort of anxiety attack!" She was yelling and pulling me up the stairs towards the old attic, that had apparently been remodeled into a recording studio, and standing in the middle of the room was Sookie, even though she looked distraught, she was still gorgeous as ever. As her eyes looked at me in surprise, she took a deep breathe and fainted. I rushed towards her to keep her from hitting the floor and place her on the couch that occupied the room.

"Sookie! O crap! Eric is she okay? OMG! SOOKIE! Please be okay!" Addie was kneeled by her side by this time and was pleading with Sookie."Please Sookie! I can't lose you too! I'll do anything! I'll quit cursing, I'll clean my room and do all my chores!" Poor Addie looked worse than Sookie by this point. She had just lost her mom recently and the only person she had left had just fainted. She was fearful she would be left alone I guess. "Please Sookie! I'd even call you Mom if you wanted, just WAKE UP!" HUH? That is a little confusing, but I need to get her to calm down before I go asking question about that weird request.

"Addie….Adele, sweetie, you need to calm down. Sookie is gonna be fine. she just fainted is all. She'll wake up in a minute. Dry your tears and go to the bathroom and wet a washrag and bring it back. Okay" She nods and takes off down the attic/studio stairs, so I take a moment to look over Sookie.

She looked so peaceful, I wonder what freaked her out enough to for her to faint. Hell, maybe it had something to do with Addie wanting to call her Mom. I know if a 15 year old girl suddenly wanted to start calling me 'Dad', I would probably freak out too. What the hell was that about anyways? I will table that for later thoughts.

I hear Addie coming back up the stairs and she hands me the wet rag. I kneel down by Sookie and start wiping the cool rag on her forehead, and then her cheeks and neck soothingly. I can see her eyes start to flutter open. Finally she is fully awake and you can see another look of shock cross her face as she stared up at me. She looked at me for at least a full minute and I decide to break the silence in the room.

I look her straight in the eyes and give her the trademark smirk, "Hello, Lover"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What! What! Hootie Hoo! Update 2 days in a row! Go me! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. They always encourage me to keep writing.**

**The characters in this story do not belong to me!**

**SPOV**

I could feel myself waking up, coming back to reality. I remembered I had fainted right before Eric Northman, the one and only, had come into my studio. Oh Crap! Was he really here? So soon after me and Addie had our talk about him. I flashed my eyes open and they were staring straight into the icy blue eyes of Eric Northman. I am not sure what to think. Kinda funny, karma coming back to bite me in the ass so soon after I had just told Addie about him. All I can do is stare, I slowly let my eyes gaze over his form. Addie was right, definitely a Viking God. FUCK! What am I suppose to say to him? I know I told Addie I would tell him about her, but now is NOT the time. I'm not sure what to say so I just continue to stare. I am not sure how long I have been staring, but Eric decide to break the ice.

"Hello, Lover." Oh, he did NOT just call me Lover after 16 years! That just pisses me off! He was always an arrogant ass. But my oh my, what Hott piece of ass! Teenage Eric was always the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but grown up Man Eric, was just oozing Sexy all over the place. Oh my God! He is still so beautiful. UUGHH! Maybe grown up Sookie just needs to get laid. I should probably say something. But before I get the chance Eric is being pulled from my eyesight. What? No! Bring the Sexy back!

Eric's form is quickly placed by a distraught looking Addie. "SOOKIE! Oh thank God you okay." Addie give me a big squeeze. I place my arms around her to hug her back. I am not sure if she has ever been so affectionate with me, at least not since she found out I was her biological mother. So I take a moment and just hold her and breathe her in.

"shh shh, Addie. I'm okay. Calm down."

"I was so worried Sookie, you're the only person I have left that loves me. I know I never tell you but I love you so much, just the thought of you being gone scared me half to death. Thank God Eric showed up. I don't think I do to well under pressure." She reminded me of Eric's presence in the room. So I stand up to greet him.

"Eric, it's been so long. I'm not really sure what to say to you. Ummm, would you like to go downstairs and get something to drink, and catch up maybe?" See, I can be mature. Oh, who am I kidding, any second I will probably blurt out he's a father and I 've kept it from him for 16 years. Come on Sookie, pull it together.

"Umm sure, that would be great." He turns to head down the stairs, but before I could follow, Addie catches my attention.

"Are you gonna tell him Sook? Now? Already?"

"I don't know Addie, do you want me to? I guess we should really go somewhere to talk alone. Lord, knows how he's gonna react." I hadn't really planned on telling him this soon, but if that's what Addie wants, I owe it to her. "I will do whatever you want in this situation Addie. I mean, it's totally up to you."

"Well, Sook, I didn't really think it would be this soon, but ya know, what you always tell me? 'No time like the present'. You say all that stuff and then you go on about ripping off the band-aid. So, ya, I guess it's better to get it over and done with, don't ya think?" I wish I had never taught her anything! Whoever made the 'why put off tomorrow what you can do today' rule sucks ass! Okay, I can do this. I am gonna do this. Just go down stairs talk to to your teenage sweetheart, whom you still totally write silly lovesick songs about. I did go through that revenge phase, but that's all it was. Once the revenge died down, I still thought about what it would be like to still be with him.

"Okay, Addie, let's go downstairs. I'm gonna ask Eric if we can go somewhere private to talk. Will you be okay here by yourself for a while?"

"Ya, I will be okay, but are you sure it will be okay to be alone with him after you tell him. I mean, I imagine most guys would get pretty pissed."

"I will be fine, but I'm definitely gonna need some courage." Addie heads towards her room, so I go downstairs and find Eric sitting at the kitchen table. Oh god, one look at him at that table and the cheerleaders in my panties start waving their pom poms. All I can do is imagine him bending me over that table, hiking up my skirt, and shoving himself into me. God, I need to find my vibrator. Maybe that would relieve some of this lust I seem to have built up.

"Sookie…What are you thinking of right now? See something you like?" Eric smirks as he catches me lustfully staring at him. Still as arrogant as ever I see.

"I need a drink." I walk over to my freezer and pull out the bottle of Jack I always keep there, for emergency purposes only. I reach in my cabinet, pull out two shot glasses and place them on the table in front of Eric. I fill them up and pass Eric his. "Drink up Eric, you're gonna need it…..cheers." I say and give him my biggest 'this is really gonna be awkward' grin that I can muster up.

He takes his glass and touches it to mine, and has our fingers accidently graze over each others, a spark of electricity shoots straight up my spine and sends shivers all down my body. We throw back our shots and place our glasses back on the table and I immediately began to refill.

"Why Sookie Stackhouse, are trying to get my drunk so you can take advantage of me? I assure you, there is no need for it?"

"Eric, I can assure that this," I raise my glass to him, "Is strictly for encouragement. Since you want to 'catch up', I'm pretty sure we're both gonna need it."

"Come on Sook, surely seeing me isn't all that bad. I've been told that I'm a pretty easy on the eyes."

"And you seem to have gotten an even bigger ego too, I see. Well, come on then. If we're gonna catch up…let's drive down to the lake. I have a teenager living here and she doesn't need to hear all your dirty details." HAH! Take that mister!

"Where is Addie? I brought all the paper work for ya'll to fill out, so she can come to work."

"She's upstairs, she asked about you after she came back from her impromptu interview today. I told her about our history and she thought she would give us some privacy. So you can just leave the paper work on the table. Come on, let get out of here. I need some fresh air. Grab that bottle of Jack and meet me out front." I grab the keys to a couple of the 4-wheelers and head out to the yard.

"Come on Eric, the 4-wheelers are in the shed, we can take those down to the lake."

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked as he held up my bottle of courage.

"I'll take that, thank you. You remember the way, or should I lead?" I take the bottle from him and ask. Like he could forget where the lake is. That was where we spent most of our time together, so I was always sneaking off from Gran and meeting him down there.

"Oh, I think I may remember how to get there." He smarts off. We both crank up the 4-wheelers and head to the lake. Me, holding tight to my bottle, and staring at Eric backside the whole way. This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
